1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for receiving, managing, and analyzing sensor data from a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a ubiquitous society has caused an increase in monitoring applications in various fields. The ubiquitous environment creates the feeling that the society has access everywhere or in several places at the same time. Typically a ubiquitous environment is an environment capable of accessing a computing device anytime and anywhere. This is accompanied by the development of communication technology and the development of storing and computing devices. Accordingly, a user may simultaneously receive and transmit information in various fields through the user's mobile device, personal computer (PC), and/or the like.
The information that the user receives may be transmitted from a high performance computing device such as a server or a sensor platform that has a sensor. A communication state between the device of the user and the sensor platform may not be continuous but may be intermittent. Thus, sensor data sensed by the sensor but not transmitted to the mobile device because of temporary disconnection of communication with the mobile device may wait in the sensor platform until the communication restarts. In this example, the more time the communication disconnection takes, the amount of data to be transmitted increases proportionally. As the communication restarts after the disconnection, the amount of data to be transmitted may be significantly greater than that when the communication continues. This may cause a problem in both the sensor platform and the mobile device because a sharp increase in the amount of data to be transmitted may generate a sudden load which may cause rapid battery consumption and malfunction, thereby resulting in inconvenience to the user.